Everyone Needs Noisy Gay Men in their Block
by utsubame
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Prequel to A Place to Belong. 2x6x2 Duo has something very important to ask Milliardo, but is he ready to listen?


**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings: _This isn't a 1x2_**, and my first try at this pairing, though I promised myself I would do this pairing at the beginning of writing GW. So, here it is. For 1x2 lovers out there reading my work, sorry, I have more 1x2s coming up, but this isn't one. Erm… my first try at angst? Well, maybe not. There's some humour in here. Keyword being _some_. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai. The pairing is going to be a surprise at the end. Title makes no sense, then again, I am no good at titles or summaries. Sorry!

**Notes:** This is written for Durand on LJ's fic on demand. This is a prequel to **A Place to Belong **and for all of you who are interested, this is not the end of it. This is going to be a multi-part… though I am still working on the multi bit. In this fic, there is only 2x6x2, and mentions of 1x5x1.

**Everyone Needs Noisy Gay Men in their Block**

Zechs Marquise, or now more formally known as Milliardo Peacecraft, Mill to people who knew him well, bolted out of bed.

"Crap!" He blurted, staring at the clock by his bedside. 9.30, the digital display read. Someone was going to die and it was going to be the person who switched off the alarm. He flew out of bed with a growl, in a dead run for the bathroom, hoping to God his lover hadn't used up all the hot water.

"Mill?" A timid voice came from the doorway.

Milliardo turned around and swooped down on the figure standing there with a tray in his hands. If he weren't so pissed about being late, he would have thought the gesture of breakfast in bed rather sweet. "You switched off the alarm!"

A braided chestnut head nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, of course I did," he said proudly, edging into the room and placing the breakfast tray by the night table.

The tall blond growled again, but attempted to moderate his temper when he saw the uncertainty coupled with slight fear in Duo Maxwell's eyes. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Duo, baby, you know I hate to be late for work."

A bright impish smile bloomed on Duo's face. "Yup, on other days that is not a Sunday."

Acute embarrassment was the only feeling that ran through Milliardo's mind. That and the feeling of about to combust from the blush that suffused him. "Oh."

Duo nodded. "Yup, oh would be the correct term." He seated himself at the edge of the bed and patted the mussed sheet beside him. "Now come over here and be a good boy."

Milliardo scowled lightly at his boyfriend, feeling the pinch of a 24 year old calling _him_ boy but he obediently settled down next to the American. There was an odd energy from Duo that baffled Milliardo. It was as if he had some great secret that he couldn't wait to share with him, yet was unsure of how to share it. It was all rather... intriguing.

Duo cut a small piece of French toast and offered it to Milliardo with another one of his secretive smiles. He watched as his lover took the proffered bite, chewing and swallowing with some relish.

"For someone who nearly burnt down his house at his first attempt to boil water, you sure learn fast," Milliardo grinned, watching Duo's expression change.

"That was a mistake, the stove malfunctioned. I wanted to sue the stove company!" Duo started indignantly but was silenced with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yes, and I stopped you," Milliardo teased, caressing the thick braid that was now draped over one shoulder.

Duo was still pouting, feeling a little annoyed that instead of being thankful, his lover was being picky about details. So he had a rough start in the kitchen, but cooking lessons and almost ten thousand dollars spent on those lessons later, he could cook like a professional chef.

Milliardo continued to sample the small variety laid out of the tray, surreptitiously eyeing Duo from the corner of his eyes. The American was just too cute with his lips pursed in that manner. He had long despaired in ever seeing Duo so open but it seemed like the old Duo was back and here to stay.

With breakfast done, Duo set aside the tray, turning the older man to face him.

"Mill," Duo started, his voice strained, and there was a lingering of something behind those blue/violet eyes of his.

Milliardo was instantly alarmed. Would this be it? Would this be the end of their bliss? Was Duo going to call it quits now? Was the effort he put in for the past three years going all to waste? He swallowed and waited for his judgement, all the while trying to picture his life alone without the sometimes insane American by his side, more often than not, teasing his sullens away.

"Mill," Duo repeated nervously.

"Yes, that would be my name," Milliardo tried to lighten the mood, and banish the darkness that was creeping into his heart again. He never thought he would love again after Noin died and Wu Fei cheated on him but these past three years had been a learning curve for him as well. Learning to trust again, learning to love again, learning to lean and be leaned on.

Duo smiled tightly. This was so hard. Why did it have to be this difficult? He just needed to say the words. He knew this uncertainty of his in the realm of relationships was due to Heero's infidelity.

With Wu Fei. His best friend cheated on him with his lover. Well, former lover now, not to mention former best friend too.

"Well?" Milliardo prodded, seeing the shadow that passed over Duo and guessing he was dwelling on times past that wasn't to pleasant. He reached out and cupped the other man's cheek gently, drawing him back to the present. He didn't want Duo to spiral down again. The long haired man had been so fragile for so long and only recently managed to get his some of his strength back and Milliardo really didn't want him regress.

"Erm… Well, I know you had the same feelings of being betrayed as I have," Duo lowered his gaze to Milliardo's lap, his hand unconsciously stroking the other man's.

Milliardo nodded, even though knowing Duo couldn't see it. His throat was too choked up for him to actually say anything. Right, Duo was now informing him it was over, the years they spent taking care of each other, building shattered hearts and emotions was coming to an end.

"Damn, why can't I just do it?" Duo muttered crossly under his breath.

Yes, Duo, Milliardo thought. Just do it, end their pain, end _his_ pain of anticipation. He stared at Duo's features, trying to drink in everything and commit it to memory. If he was going to spend the rest of his years alone, at least let him have this memory. Losing Noin was agonising, they were about to be married, losing Wu Fei was traumatising, but losing Duo would be soul shattering. They had experienced too much together, shared too much.

"I am not sure if I am ready," Duo started again, after taking a deep breath. "I am not sure if _you_ are ready."

When would anyone be ready to lose an arm? Or a leg? Milliardo thought, still trying to focus on what Duo was saying but his concentration was rapidly fading as he envisioned a life in a barren home with at least six cats.

"Oh to hell with it. I don't care if I am ready or not…"

Here it comes…

"…but will you marry me?"

Huh?

Millardo's mind flew out his private world of angst and settled back into his head, where it belonged while the blond man continued to gawk at his lover. _What_ did Duo just say? He vaguely remembered _marry_ being a keyword somewhere, but could he be wrong? Duo was going to break up with him right? Not trying to bind them together till death do they part? Besides, the younger man hadn't had the closure he desperately needed yet, how could he make such a big decision…

"Shit, you're not ready either," Duo blurted, the light on his face dimmed as his hope was dashed. He darted off the bed, his hands clenching what Milliardo assumed to be a ring box. It wasn't there before, why didn't he see it earlier? "Forget I even asked," he continued, fleeing out of the room.

That served to give Milliardo the kick he needed to fly into action. "Oh crap!" What had he just done? His Duo had finally overcome his fear of commitment and he just… he just… "Wait, Duo!" He ran after the disappearing man. Two emotions bloomed in his chest as a smile creased his lips.

Hope and exhilaration.

All was not lost. His Duo wanted him. His Duo had braved his own fears.

"Duo, stop please!" He saw the American running down the hallway and turning into the stairwell. Leg pounding on the floor, he rushed after his lover, knowing the neighbours were going to make another fuss about those two noisy gay men in Apartment 29C. He never thanked his genes as much as he did today. With his longer legs, he caught up with Duo, though not without some effort. The other man was fast, but years of living from hand to mouth on the streets would never give him Milliardo's height, though he was short only by a few inches.

Milliardo caught Duo from behind, holding him immobile. "Don't run, baby," he whispered softly into his lover's ear.

Duo was as still as a doe caught in the highlights, his entire body quivering. Milliardo could feel the tension in the muscles. He stifled a sigh, not sure how he was going to fix this. Duo bared his heart to him and all he did was stare at his lover, who just proposed, like a landed fish. He lowered his arms, snaking them around Duo's waist, pulling him more firmly against his own body.

"Stop it," Duo began, choked. "Just let me go."

Damn, this was not a good role reversal. Duo now thought he didn't want to marry him. He decided to let actions speak. Milliardo leaned over, seeing the little black box still clutched in a death grip. Gently, he disengaged the clenched fingers. Duo struggled briefly, trying to keep his little box of stupidity hidden. He couldn't believe he had actually thought someone like Zechs Marquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, royal prince would even think of marrying him. Just how delusional was he?

Milliardo inhaled sharply as he opened the box. Nestled side by side were two perfectly simple, perfectly… perfect rings. There was nothing fancy or ostentatious about them. Just plain platinum bands with soft intricate designs of matte and shining metal. Embedded within each band were tiny diamonds. It was nothing fancy, or particularly expensive. But it was the perfect representation of their relationship. Simple, but strong enough to last forever. Milliardo wondered if Duo gave any thoughts to purchasing a symbol of their love that was made from the two most enduring elements on Earth. Gundamium did _not_ count.

"Now that's a really pretty ring," Milliardo smiled, his sight wavering as tears burnt hotly behind his eyes. He reached out, still trapping Duo in his arms and pulled out one of the bands. He caught Duo's hand and slipped in on. "Perfect fit."

Duo jerked around in shock, staring at Milliardo. "What… uh… huh?" He finally managed.

Milliardo felt his tears melt away at the adorable sight of Duo confused. Now _he_ was doing the impression of a landed fish. "Yes?"

"To what?" Duo blurted, still trying to re-establish his neural pathways.

Milliardo shook his head and resisted the urge to shake Duo. "To your question."

"What question?"

"Fine," Milliardo chuckled, getting down on one knee. "I guess since this is supposed to be an equal relationship, I should do part of the asking as well. Duo Maxwell, would you do me the honour of being my husband?"

From the way Duo flung himself into his arms, raining his face with kisses, Milliardo assumed the answer was a resounding 'yes'.

XXxxXX

Many, many, many, _many_ moments later, the two of them curled up in their bed, now more ruffled that anytime before, left in their own thoughts.

The former Sanq prince was beyond joy. This was the moment he had been waiting for over three years. To see the spark of life back in Duo when it came to things regarding love. But, Milliardo knew Duo was far from healed. He needed to go back and face Heero and Wu Fei. To close that part of his life, just as Milliardo had when he cold cocked Wu Fei and left him on the floor, bleeding from the nose.

"Baby?" Milliardo called out, stroking Duo's bare back. The other man was too busy admiring the ring on his hand, despite being it _him_ that purchased it.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought of a guest list yet?"

Duo turned, looking at his partner. "No, you have anyone particular in mind?"

"Yes, and I want you to go and invite them personally."

Duo looked none too please, almost as if knowing who Milliardo was going to ask him to invite. "Who?"

"My sister…"

Duo's expression cleared. Relena, sure he could do that. While Relena and him were acquaintances at most, he was sure he would be able to win the princess over. "Okay."

"…and Heero and Wu Fei."

"NO!" Duo shook his head vehemently. He was about to jump off the bed when his wrist was caught in Milliardo's vicelike grip.

"If you love me, you would do it for me," Milliardo said, trying to stifle the hurt from seeing the look of accusation in Duo's eyes. "Closure, baby, closure."

"It's just another word," Duo grumped, resigned. There was just no point. He has never denied Milliardo anything, just as the blond has always fulfilled all his wishes. They just have to turn on their slightly pouty expressions, just as Milliardo was doing now.

Milliardo smiled, knowing he had won. "And the implications behind you desperately need."

"I hate you," Duo muttered, allowing himself to be caught into a hug.

"I love you too, baby."

The next day, Duo went to face hell on Earth.

_**The end**_

Though, you guys know what happened after that ne? Hehehe… the multi-part starts from after A Place to Belong.


End file.
